Pokemon! GX! How to REALLY BE A MASTER! DEAD FIC!
by VitorioCorleogne
Summary: THIS FANFIC IS DEAD. Planning on remaking it though now that I finally remembered my Password!


POKEMON!

GX!

Disclaimer! I own nothing! except noobs at call of duty but I sold my rig so...

anyway, Summary!

Ash, 10 years Old, is a beginner just like in the normal series! However a Mysterious Trainer changes his attitude, his training, his style and most importantly, gains him a few levelups in badass!

By giving him his first Pokemon along with some advice...

On with the story!

Ash Ketchum, aged 10 was finally beginning his Journey. Or at least he could be if he actually woke up early...

The Early birds already got the not so pitiful worms...

And so he was about to go home when...

"Ohh sorry mister, I did not mean to bump into you, please forgive me!" Ash franctically replied. He just bumped into a man who wore a Black shirt covered by a Red jacket and was wearing Blue Jeans... This man also had an Aura of power and mysteriousness... Suddenly the man looked at Ash and...

"..." The man gave a smile and he suddenly took out a Pokeball and a antiquated looking book and handed it over to Ash, much to the latter's shock.

Confused, Ash took the Ball that had a Lightning mark and the old book... He tried reading a page "What is this book about? Pokemon Training Tips and Secrets by Bulbapedia?" Ash looked up to see the man was gone...

"Woah! somebody just gave me a secret training book and a Pokemon! Awesome! It's like Arceus is helping me or something!"

(Somewhere near Mt. Coronet)

"Achoo! What the? how can I, a GOD suddenly gain a cold? some human must have mentioned my name again..."

Ash suddenly ran back to Oak's lab...

"Professor Oak! a stranger! I ran into a stranger who suddenly gave me a pokemon!" to say Old Grampy Sam was shocked would be an understatement...

"Dear Lad, What kind of Pokemon did he give you? or for that matter, where did you ran into the stranger?"

"Ugh I haven't really checked yet..." Oak facefaulted at this, "I just ran into him outside your lab!" At this Oak decided to speak again...

"Well let's see what Pokemon it is and see If you can start your Journey with it" At this, Ash gave a Nod and decided to...

"GO! POKEBALL!"

The Pokeball opened and suddenly...

"Pikachu!" A Pikachu! a very adorable cute Pikachu popped out of the ball and was holding a ball that suddenly melted into his very hands...

"Holy Mew! Ash! whoever that stranger was, He just gave you a very very rare Pikachu that possesed a lightball! a Pikachu that holds a lightball has double the electric power of a Zapdos!"(Yeah I am gonna give him a tame, Over powered Pikachu... at least I am not gonna let him Aim4DaHorn or suddenly forget the Ground type weakness...)

"Woah! I am so lucky! Hello Pikachu, would you like to be me friend?" at this, the hyperactive mouse Volt Tackled Ash with Glee! much to the shock of the Old Professor who just witnessed a very rare move performed by a Pokemon given by some stranger. Who would not be?

And so Oak gave Ash the Pokedex and the latter proceeded to run back to his mom...

30 Minutes later...

"Dont forget to Change your underwear!" "MOM!" And so Ash began his journey to Viridian...

He also decided to let Pikachu out of the ball since it had tears in it's cute lil' eyes whenever he takes the ball out...

And He decided to read the strange book... He was shocked to find out the sense the Topics made...

Secrets of PKMN Training

1: Train your Pokemon for the first few months... It can save time in the long run... For example, most trainers travel around battling gyms and end up losing on their first few tries... that takes time...

2: Teach Pokemon moves that counter their weaknesses. for example, teach Ground types a few Rock type moves to bring down those "Untouchable" Flyers...

3: When entering a new region, defeat all the Gym Leaders with your strongest pokemon, use Flying types to get to the gyms in under 80 days, and use the few months for training. that way, you can focus a few months of prep just for the league...

4: Contests? Battles? don't kidd yourself... Very useful moves can be done with style... If you can win one, why not win both!

5: Train with your pokemon! You never know when it might come in handy...

6: Get a very balanced team... Yeah I the writer once upon a time relied to much on my starter... I actually destroyed most of the opposition till I met someone with equivalent skill and a type advantage... The rest of my team got Pawned hard...

And so Ash trained his Pikachu hard for 8 months straight by battling wild pokemon...

To the point that he defeated some "Large Icy Blue Bird" with ease when he was surfing near the Pallet-Cinnabar border... Poor Articuno got shocked badly by the rodent he ran away to his home in the Orange Islands to brood... Also Ash's Pikachu now knows Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Surf, and Fly... He also developed a new move named Raikiri where Pikachu gathers Lightning into his paw... he used it once to split a lightning bolt that was about to hit an injured Pidgeotto that was very thankful... He caught said Pidgeotto and it evolved into a Pidgeot after 3 months of training... Pikachu also developed a move named "Flying Thunder God" where he chucks a Surfboard and teleports to it... the surfboard can also become a mark on the enemy Pokemon if it hits said enemy... allowing Pikachu to Pikaspam and Pikaown with his Teleporting Raikiri.

Pidgeot was his Flyer... It never really liked battles though it sure is strong... he perfected a special Aurasphere Gust attack that he named Rasenshuriken based on it's Shuriken shape... It was so powerful that when a flock of a thousand Fearows attacked...

The Fearows got so badly beat up and nearly a Quarter of Viridian Forest got uprooted...

He also befriended and caught a certain Psychic Type who went on by the name of Mewtwo...

Mewtwo actually visited him on his 5th Month of training... Mewtwo has been viewing a lot of trainers and Ash stood out for being able to cause massive amounts of destruction. And his love for Pokemon that shocked Mewtwo...

Mewtwo challenged Ash and proceeded to get a trashing from Pikachu... Mewtwo deduced that Ash's Insane strategies were brilliant and his love for Pokemon was superb!

And so he also Joined along with a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle and a Charmander he also met...(Note, Mewtwo befriended them while on the run from team rocket in this story... I mean Ash stayed in the Pallet-Viridian-Cinnabar areas in this story... So I had to turn Mewtwo into a plot device to let the Nosta-Three Join!)

Bulbasaur, Who is now a Venusaur, is one of Ash's most versatile pokemon... He has a special ability named "Mokuton" allows him to control the legendary move Frenzy Plant into a variety of ways...

Squirtle, has become a Blastoise that can perform a Moon version of Solarbeam... He uses the "Twin Satellite Cannons" on his back which where much longer and of a different shape than the normal Hydrocannon on Blastoises... As a result he had the most firepower in the group... He has also been known to Wear a very weird pair of glasses that turns the Satellite cannon beam into a "Drill that can pierce the Heavens." how he suddenly gained the temporary ability for human speech, no one should ever know...

CHARmander... He evolved into a CHARizard... He also gained an ability to use Blaze at will and is known to move 3x faster than any known Charizard in the world... He can also shockingly, use a version of "Dream Eater" Where he becomes Shiny then suddenly gains human speech and saying "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems Three, Two One. Situation A Recognized commencing Char Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent..." His version of Dreameater can give a DARKRAI a NIGHTMARE... After all, becoming a chewtoy by a huge black PokEating Charizard with shadow matter is bound to be scary...

Speaking of Mewtwo, He procedeed to mellow out and shockingly, became addicted to a book titled Icha Icha Paradise: Gardevoir Edition... He Proceeded to corrupt Young Ash's mind with hentai thoughts the bastard... He also treats pikachu as his sensei... he developed his own technique where he used Aurasphere as a close range attack and learned how to use the Thunder God Move...

Ash also trained hisself with pushups, pullups, treeclimbing, playing chess(mental) with Professor Oak, much to the shock of the Old man since Ash kept the book his most valuable secret... and He was an Idiot who just relied on his luck before... Oak also became highly suspicious after Ash refused to let him scan the Pokedex... He believed Ash may have some rare pokemon or something like a Dragonair... Oh how right and wrong is he at the same time...

And so after Six months, Ash finally registered for the Pokemon League... to the skeptiscm of the Viridian Nurse Joy... I mean he only had 180 Days before the League starts so he would have to fly to get to those gyms or something...

Well there you have it, My First Fic, So grammar errors are as acceptable as Anabel's small mammaries...

Shipping will be Harem... Rayshipping(Cynthia will be 16, Ash will be 15 when he reaches Sinnoh Assuming 11 by O.I, 12 By Johto, 13 by Hoenn, 14 by B.F.),Altoshipping(Latias will be fulfilling the Fanservice), Abilityshipping(Anabel will become a bit like Yellow in this fic),Furthershipping(Not Sure about the name but Leaf would be the Kanto Champion in this fic...),Othelloshipping, In which Iris will become scrapped along with Cilan as forgettable characters...

Misty will be travelling with Gary while Gary becomes a bit more like Sinnoh Gary...

Dawn will also be shipped with Gary...

Not sure about Big Tittied 10 year old... I mean May...

References include

Yugioh(Red = Atem/Yami Yugi)

Bulbapedia

Celebi Movie(Sammy)

Uber!Chu and the Aim4DaHorn

PKMN 2K

Kakashi

Minato

Hashirama

Naruto

Jiraiya

Gundam X

CHAR AZNABLE/QUATTRO BAJEENA/CASVAL REM DEIKUN and his 3x Hax

Alucard. Just Alucard Vlad Tepes III "Nightwalker" "Carmen Sandiego" OZzy Osbourne, Bird of Hermes, TheCrimsonFckR

Ash's Kanto Team

Pika-kashi Namikachu The Teleporting,Surfing,Perverted Pikachu

Pidgeot who we are not really sure about the gender(Cough, Haku, Cough)

Mewtwo the Cat Sage, Super Pervert

Venu-rama the leader of the Hidden Village(Lol Remember Bulbasaur's hidden village with the "Leaf"? well it was an oddish but still...)

Blasto-Lagann-Ran(Garrod-Ran) the extremely hotblooded,happy go lucky Turtle of Mass Fucksplosions... he is no Blastoise boy! No Blastoise!

Char-Aznazarucard, need I explain more about this Charizard?

Feel free to suggest his Johto, Hoenn,Sinnoh and Unova teams... if I ever get that far...

Also, I will show the way he trains his Pokemon and the logic behind it like Charmander being Psychologically scarred by Damien and gaining a faux personality...

giving him Psychic powers along the way, Bulbasaur learning Mokuton should be easy since it's just an advanced Frenzy Plant as well as Pikachu's Raikiri... I did not just slap those abilities on...

And seriously, Aurasengan Sphere? just smack the Aura Sphere to something!

Blastoise's Glasses.

if you see any major errors, mail me.

Kanto will be short and brutal for Gary and Ritchie...

Gary will become a main character/ Rival who can't keep up with Ash...

Ash WILL BE Perverted... and never on time...


End file.
